


Darth Maul Smutt

by Useless_Gay



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male receving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gay/pseuds/Useless_Gay
Summary: The title says it all you get freaky with Darth Maul
Relationships: Darth Maul/ female reader, Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Darth Maul Smutt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the spermies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+spermies).



> i wrote this in about 20 mins and didn't do any grammar checking: this is for Fiji, Egg, Dan, and the other darth maul simp's

After maul had taken control of Mandalore he hadn't let you out of his sight even more so after that jedi was able to sneak into mandalore. He had chossen you to be his stress relife taking you how ever he wanted when ever he wanted; he would simple grab you and take off your armor and fuck you,use you like now he called you into the thrown room after telling everyone to leave. You walk in pullin off your helmet “You summoned me?” you ask looking at him “Yes; Get on your knees'' if this was your first time you would have been confused but now you where used to it; you quickly pulled off your armor and knelled between his legs un-fastening his pants he smirked running a hand through your hair raking his fingers through the strands. Once you undo his pants pulling out Mauls hardened cock you look up at him and he just pushes you head to his cock “you know what to do liik whore” You run your tongue along the underside of his cock before wrapping your mouth around the head of his cock it was a dark maroon color you hollow your cheeks sucking on the head before he pushes your head farther down his cock till it hit the back of your throat bringing tears to your eyes he keeps his hands on your head while he starts thrusting using your mouth and throat tears stream down your face as he keeps with his pace, he stops once he feels himself twitch then pulls your mouth off of him then pushed you down “On all fours now!” he commands you move getting onto all fours;Now grunting and the rough sound of skin slapping is all that can be heard echoing through the throne room in mandalore. Armor was strewn in a circle you were on all fours while he thrusts in roughly, one hand holding your hip forcing you back upon him while thrusting deep into you, his other hand moved gripping your neck he hits particularly sensitive spot causing you to whimper louder he leans down "you like that?" he asks hitting the spot again "you are such a little whore letting me take you like this you play the part of a Mandalorian but you will always be this" he yanks you back by the neck pulling you upright against him and continues to pound into you "Just my little whore" he whispers into your ear it was all to much the thought that any of the other members of death watch could walk back in and see you getting fucked out so thoroughly the feeling of Maul’s hands quickly pulls out out of your train of thought gripping onto your breast kneading the soft flesh. 

“Are you close, little one? I can feel you get tighter; does it feel good being fucked like this… used like this” you respond with moans and whimpers “Use your words” “Yess.. yes -fuck- it feels so good Master” you mewl. The name causes him to thrust harder “say it again” he growls his mouth lowering down to your neck nipping at the flesh quickly turning it red and purple with hickeys and love bites. “Master” you whimper out feeling the coil about to break in your abdomen “I'm close..” one hand trails up to his horns grasping onto it. He grabs your hands bringing it behind you forcing you back onto all fours but keeping your hands held behind you your face pressed hardly into the cool tile of the throne room “Cum for me you little slut let me feel you cum around my cock.” he growls out slowing his pace but thrusting deeper and harder. Soon the coil broke you were spasming around his cock he didnt shop but moaned feeling you clench then gush around him he started going faster once more; you started whimpering feeling over sensitive from the orgasm “Shh shh” he shushes you “be good for your master” he keeps his brutal pace leading you to another orgasm causing you to yell out in pleasure and pain. Maul’s pace stutters and he quickly pulls out flipping you around and on your knees while he takes himself into his hand jerking himself off until he cums on your face, spurts of his seed spreading across your cheeks and mouth he grams milking himself for you then looks down at you, hair messy, tears running down your face and his cum coating your face. “Such a perfect slut” he says softly running the back of his hand and fingers down the side of your face “Now get dressed and out of my face” he says pulling onto his clothes and going back up to the throne sitting down leavin you to put all your armor on and act like nothing happened.


End file.
